Un baiser
by Sarabeka
Summary: Les pensées des HiMEs sur ce geste qui veut dire tout et rien à la fois. Prêté, volé, inutile ou espéré, il revêt de multiples formes.


**Oui. Ben oui, on s'occupe comme on peut quand les profs sont pas là dès la rentrée. Ils sont bizarres dans la ville quand même... **

**Bref ! Je vous raconterai l'histoire d'"Un lynx dans la ville" une autre fois et je vous laisse avec ce petit texte pensé et écrit en vitesse.**

**Tchou !**

* * *

S'il y a bien une chose que les HiMEs partagent, c'est l'amour pour leurs proches. Cet être cher dont elles tiraient leur force de combattantes.

Certaines l'ont avoué, d'autres le cachent encore. Quelques unes sont allés jusqu'au bout, que ce soit avant, pendant ou après le Festival. La prise de conscience s'est parfois faite en vitesse, dans le feu de l'action et au milieu de décombres fumants.

Un baiser échangé ou volé valait alors plus que dix mille mots.

C'était ce qui avait du passer dans l'esprit de Natsuki lorsqu'elle avait enlacé Shizuru après la destruction de l'église. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été douée avec les mots, elle avait préféré le geste. Son tout dernier alors. Celui que la mort imminente avait rendu on ne peut plus sincère. On ne ment plus quand on est sur le point de perdre la vie en emportant la personne la plus chère à nos yeux dans la chute.

Quant à Shizuru, c'était sa peur de ce que pourrait déclencher ses mots qui l'avait poussé à agir. Elle s'en voulait aujourd'hui. Profiter du sommeil de Natsuki avait été lâche. Une action aussi basse que l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même à ce moment. Comme lorsqu'elle avait faillit tuer Nao et que Natsuki s'était interposé sur le toit. Qu'avait-elle fait jusque là, si ce n'est tuer ?

Nao, les mots, elle les utilisait dès qu'ils lui étaient utiles. Elle avait bien besoin de savoir les manier afin de pouvoir survivre en dépouillant les pigeons assez naïfs pour croire à ses histoires. La pauvre petite fille effarouchée, ça fonctionnait souvent. Tout comme les baisers, les mots échangés avec eux n'avaient quasiment aucune valeur. Il n'y avait que ceux que sa mère lui avait dispensés à son réveil qui lui avaient tiré des larmes de joie. Pas comme cette Tokiha qui pleurait bien trop souvent à son goût.

Mai ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier de premier baiser. Est-ce que c'était le bouche-à-bouche qui avait offert un souffle salvateur à Mikoto qui se noyait alors ? Ou bien celui qu'elle avait voulu donner au corps de Tate en train de se désagréger en milliers de lueurs ? Goût de sel ou goût du vide, elle ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus agréable. Et avec Reito, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Songer qu'il était déjà possédé par le Seigneur Kokuyou à ce moment suffisait à la révulser. Et ce n'était pas la déclaration du jeune homme qui affirmait qu'il fallait « prendre les relations déjà existantes en compte » qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit. Mikoto et Tate étaient déjà assez difficiles à gérer à eux deux.

Shiho adorerait gérer Tate elle aussi. Son « onii-chan » adoré ne pouvait appartenir qu'à elle. Pas à cette fille à la poitrine trop grosse. Malgré tout, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à l'hôpital avait toujours un goût amer. Celui de la jalousie. C'est ça, il n'avait servi qu'à faire du mal à Mai. Aujourd'hui, elle s'avouait vaincue. Tate ne l'aimerait jamais autrement que comme une petite sœur collante. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier les deux tourtereaux.

Il y en avait deux autres qui en rendaient quelques uns jaloux. Les inséparables Akane et Kazuya, soi-disant un des couples les plus mignons de l'académie, et certainement un des plus durables. Leur premier baiser, personne ne savait vraiment à quel instant il s'était déroulé. Et personne n'osait le leur demander de peur de se retrouver entraîné dans une histoire romantique dégoulinante pour une durée horriblement longue, sans possibilité de s'enfuir.

Pourtant, une histoire d'amour, c'est Midori qui aimerait en vivre une comme la leur. A ceci près qu'elle n'a pas le béguin pour un jeune adolescent, mais pour un de ses anciens professeurs de l'université, archéologue de son état. Lui, il a du avoir des tas de midinettes à ses pieds. Ou alors il était trop pris par ses travaux, ses chantiers et ses découvertes pour prêter attention à qui que ce soit. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait avec Midori. A ses yeux, elle ne restera qu'une collègue. Après tout, c'est peut-être aussi bien comme ça. Si elle l'embrassait un jour, il aurait sûrement le goût de la poussière. Celle de la terre, de l'expérience et de l'âge à la fois. Alors elle reste dans son ombre.

Discrète elle aussi, Yukino ne sait pas trop où elle en est. La disparition d'Haruka lors de sa défaite face à Shizuru lui a fait réaliser plusieurs choses. Son être cher oui. Mais quel statut ? Amie, confidente… plus peut-être ? Elle en doute sérieusement. C'est Haruka qui a toujours été là pour elle et rarement l'inverse. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, hormis se prendre en main.

Pour se qui est d'être prise en main, ce n'est pas à Mikoto qu'il faut en parler. Pour sa part, elle est tout bonnement intenable. Que ce soit lors de ses siestes interminables au milieu d'un cercle de chats du quartier, ses vadrouilles dans l'académie, ses sorties en ville avec son frère retrouvé… Il y a toujours cette énergie débordante qui fait de Mikoto ce qu'elle est. Une jeune adolescente pleine de vie qui ne doit même pas connaître la signification d'un baiser.

Et quand elle voit ceux de Yukariko et d'Ishigami, elle se dit qu'elle n'en veut peut-être pas.

L'ancien professeur d'arts plastiques l'inquiète un peu. Il est plein de haine refoulée, d'ambition mauvaise. Il n'y avait eu que Yukariko, jeune femme pétrie d'illusions sur la vie et le reste du monde qui avait réussi à le faire changer. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Au moins ne la forçait-il plus à lui concéder un baiser. Et ceux qu'ils distribuaient tous deux à leur enfant avaient l'air sincère.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Akira. La jeune fille ne parvenait toujours pas à choisir entre son destin de futur chef ninja et sa vie de collégienne. A vrai dire, se faire passer pour un homme commençait à lui peser. De même que les rumeurs qui allaient bon train sur Takumi et l'insaisissable beau gosse Okuzaki Akira. Si elle avait l'habitude des rumeurs, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de son compagnon. Il n'en laissait rien paraître. Mais elle n'osait pas avoir le moindre geste d'affection pour lui en public. Mine de rien, ils restaient tous les deux un mystère pour leurs camarades.

Mais la HiME la plus secrète était également celle que les autres voyaient peu souvent. Elle avait attendu le tout dernier moment avant de se manifester. Fumi avait été et restait l'inconnue de l'équation pour beaucoup de monde. Son Child tout autant.

Alyssa elle-même ne portait pas cette aura de questions sans réponse autour d'elle. Treizième HiME, invitée indésirable à un carnaval qui ne regroupait que douze personne en principe, la fillette trop mature pour son âge avait fait les frais de la bataille comme toutes les autres. C'était son « père », l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie, qui avait disparu lors de sa défaite. Elle avait alors pensé que cet amour qu'elle ressentait était tout aussi artificiel qu'elle.

Et c'est en voyant les autres, ces jeunes filles tristes que l'on n'avait pas autorisé à aimer jusqu'à ce Festival si différent des autres, celles qui avaient cru jusqu'au bout. C'est en partageant leur destin qu'elle sut qu'elle devait se tromper.


End file.
